Love in Eternity
by Rini-Rose
Summary: If he couldn't have Gaara, he didn't want anyone or anything. Warnings: Mentioned yaoi, character death, suicide, overdose. NejiGaa


**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't posted anything in a while (The product of a busy schedule, graduation, and persona drama mixed with depression). So I thought I'd post this. I entered it in the Naka-Kon Fanfic contest, so it's from March this year. Old, but I hope you will enjoy!**

**Also, please note that I haven't given up on MI, but I was taking a bit of a break. I should have a longer one shot posted soon, so look for it!**

The day he chose to die was a sunny one. The skies were clear, with fluffy clouds floating along. There was just enough of a breeze to make the hot sun less scorching and more relaxing. Tonight was his cousin's eighteenth birthday party; there would be dancing, cake, wine, and all manners of celebration. Hinata was finally of age, beautiful and ladylike. He himself would be congratulated on their upcoming betrothal.

On the outside, he seemed well off. He had the classic Hyuuga looks; long and fine hair, opal eyes, pale and unblemished skin, and a strong build. He was sharp, witty, charismatic, and professional. He was a protégée. But on the inside, he was nothing but a mess.

Family duties and social pressures took up most of his time. His part time job and keeping his grades perfect in the finest college in the country was slowly doing him in. And thanks to his arranged marriage, this weekend he would be forever bound to Hinata, and never again would he rest in Gaara's arms.

Fiery, spunky Sabaku No Gaara. His skin was the color of snow atop a mountain peak, and as soft as a lily's petals. His light blue-green eyes were deep and wonderful, hiding things sometimes, expressing them others. Insomnia had left its dark touch around his eyes, while strands of dark red hair fell into them. Hidden on his forehead was the Kanji for love, a result from self-injury. He was scarred in many places, only half of them self-inflicted. The others were from the abuse he had suffered under his Father. The boy was the only thing in the world Neji believed himself fully capable of loving. The only other person in the entire world who he would be able to stand in close proximity. And he knew the redhead felt the same.

Neji knew he was depressed. It was in the way he wasn't eating or sleeping well. Nothing except for Gaara would hold any meaning or point to him anymore. Things that used to be enjoyable, just . . . weren't. And with the knife hanging above his head, Neji felt broken.

Last night was the last night he'd be able to spend with his gorgeous lover. Gaara would be left behind while he went on to marry that girl, just because his family said he had to. He couldn't revolt, that would do more harm than good. So he had hatched a plan.

Death by suicide.

The answer was crystal clear. He had to leave Gaara anyway, so why not end the suffering now instead of being miserable his entire life? Plain and simple. It was the only out he could see, and the mark on his forehead agreed with him.

So as Neji stood in the mirror one last time, he slid a picture and a bottle from within the confines of a drawer out, while studying his image. The reflective glass showed him a once regal boy with a broken heart. His cheeks were pallid, his eyes dull. Even his hair seemed limp. Nonetheless, he looked, taking in the image of the broken boy one last time. After several minutes, Neji turned and exited the room.

On his way outside, he stopped at the Grand Piano in his living room. Pale fingers brushed over ivory keys in a gentle caress. A few sweet notes sang through the empty air, washing over the room and seeming to make it a little more cheerful. Voices coming from the kitchen stopped to listen, the silence making the music seem louder. After a few moments, Neji reopened eyes he didn't remember closing and called,

"I'm going out for a bit."

A tall, imposing man with his identical features strode into the living room, leaning against the doorway. "Where are you off to?"

"Probably just a walk around the park, by the lake, Hiashi-Sama." Neji smiled slightly at the man who was hell-bent on taking everything he loved from him.

"Be home for dinner. After tea we have a tuxedo fitting." The man eyed him. "Do you understand me?"

"Of course." Neji passed him, heading towards the back door. "Oh, and Hiashi-Sama?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you. For taking me in when my father died, that is." Neji could practically feel the confusion rolling in waves off the man. "You aren't as bad as you seem."

And with that, Neji let the door close behind him. The short walk to the water's edge in the deep confines of the park gave Neji time to say his silent good-bye's. To Naruto Uzumaki who had shown him he could change his destiny, who he had confided in. To Sasuke Uchiha who was easy to talk to, who understood his level of intellect. To Rock Lee for being his rival, and his best friend. To Tenten who was always a comforting entity and the sole reason he didn't go mad at work. And to his Gaara, whom he loved very much.

The pills went down easily, and as Neji laid in the grass, the sun beating down on him, he smiled. Hiashi would be angry, and more angry at the method he had chosen. Silent and not fighting. But this would give him time, let him reminisce and dream of all the things he would have changed. Taking the picture sluggishly from the confines of his pocket, Neji smiled softly at the image of his lover. The boy truly was beautiful.

And with Gaara as the last thing he would see in this world, Neji slowly feel into a peaceful slumber.

It was hours later, when Hiashi had called the police and tried to hunt his nephew down that they found his cool and unmoving body before the sparkling lake. There was a picture in his hand over his heart, and a pill bottle tossed by his feet.

Everything seemed to pass in a colorfully, deafening blur. The hours of crying, shock, anger passed quickly. And that weekend, everyone was dressed in black, not in white. The memorial service past slowly, the atmosphere stiflingly tense. The only sounds were the Priest and the crying.

But blue-green eyes didn't watch, no. Instead he came after the service, and stood before the freshly poured dirt. A place marker was the only thing signaling which poor soul lay beneath. Gaara stood staring unseeingly at the plot; eyes dry as he observed the scene. The wind blue red locks gently, caressing his cheek like an old friend.

"Gaara-San?" Turning to look to his left, he saw Hinata standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her voice wavering slightly.

"What." She flinched under the tremor of anger in his voice at being disturbed. Slowly, Hinata held out an envelope in a shaking hand.

"T-This was addressed to you." She stuttered. The moment he took it, she hurried off, burying her face in her hands in grief. Scoffing lowly, he looked down at the neat script in the center of the envelope. His name. Slowly, he carefully tore it open. Inside, he found a letter.

_My dearest Gaara,_

_By now, you have heard the news. And I know you are probably angry with me. I would be. And I can't make you understand either, but I hope you can one day forgive me. I just couldn't live without you. To be bound in matrimony to anybody but you would be the end of everything I ever really cared about. Alas, I didn't write this to explain myself. I wrote this to tell you that you are everything to me._

_Sabaku No Gaara, I love you, even with my unbeating heart. I have never and will never love one as much as I love you. And I will continue to do so, even from beyond the grave. I'll wait for you, because one day we will meet again. And next time, nobody can trample our happiness._

_I love you for eternity._

_Always yours,_

_Neji Hyuuga_

Tears fell slowly, and Gaara moved the letter to avoid blotting the words. He gently folded it and replaced it in the envelope. Blinking in confusion, he shook it, and out toppled a silver ring.

On the small, silver band, the words were carved.

_Love for Eternity. NH_

He slipped it on, roughly wiping his eyes. Eyes falling on the plot, he sighed harshly. "Damn you Hyuuga." He paused, then continued. "I love you too, stupid."

**OWARI**

**By: Rini-Rose**


End file.
